


Dirty Moves

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, Innuendo, established densi, flirt flirt flirt, sass and banter, smoooooochin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: A little mid-episode tag to 7x01 - Active Measures - featuring Kensi and "Party Marty."





	Dirty Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on September 22, 2015.

“I’m just saying it was kind of a dirty move, Kens,” Deeks complained as he wheeled his bicycle up the front walk, securing it to the railing just outside his door. “I’ve got sand in…places.”

She shook her head, turning and bouncing a little on the balls of her feet, still energized despite the long run she’d just finished. “And  _I_  say it was perfectly justified by the circumstances…Party Marty.”

“Gahhh,” he muttered, shaking his head as he fished his keys out and moved to unlock the door. “Okay, how long are you going to hold on to that? Give me some sort of timeframe for my suffering.”

Kensi finally stopped bouncing, shuffling over to wrap her arms around him from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder and tilted her head so that she could see his profile. “Hmm,” she mused, pretending to think deeply about it for a moment. “A week?” she felt the groan rumble through his chest and she chuckled. “A few days at least? I mean there were what…at least half a dozen of those women…can’t let you off  _too_  easy now.”

He finally got the door open and they moved inside, though their progress was somewhat impeded by Kensi’s refusal to let go of him. They stepped into his front hallway in tandem and Kensi gently kicked the door closed behind them. Before she could say anything else, however, Deeks turned in her grip and stepped into her space until she was pressed back, leaning against the door.

Bracing his arms on either side of her head, he gazed down at her, the warmth of his exhalations skimming along her face as he leaned down and brushed his scruff along her jaw. He pressed a soft, lingering kiss just below her ear. “You sure there’s no way I can make it up to you?” he murmured, smiling as he felt the shiver she tried to suppress.

She slid one hand up over his shoulder as the fingers of the other sank into his hair. “Well,” she said, sounding rather breathless, “now that you mention it, there might be something you could do.”

“Mm?” he hummed, still nuzzling his way along the column of her neck. He was beginning to lose track of what they were even talking about, slowly getting lost in the pull he always felt when they were together.

“Mmhmm,” she moaned, but before he could continue his explorations further Kensi tugged on his hair, pulling his mouth back up to hers for a hard, demanding kiss. She broke it far sooner than he would’ve liked and ducked under his arm, heading down the hallway towards his bedroom. “Waffles actually sounded like a really good idea. Maybe you could make some while I’m in the shower?” Her voice, laced through with mischief, floated back to him as he found himself staring blankly at the door instead of his girlfriend.

Turning and moving towards the kitchen (he knew when he was beaten, after all), he called out to her. “Like I said, Kens. Dirty move!!”


End file.
